Ils aiment nous servir
by Colibrii
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas encore si longtemps l'esclavage était légal dans bien des pays. Parce que, malgré les lois, l'esclavage existe encore dans nos pays occidentaux. Votre elfe de quoi ? — De maison. Il travaille pour nous depuis des années. Il fait à manger, le ménage, très pratique.


**Titre : Ils aiment nous servir**

 **Personnages : Esther Weiss et les Bones**

 **Notes : OS en lien avec la fanfiction à chapitres : "Les Cracheurs de Feu des Hébrides"**

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

.

* * *

.

.

La famille Bones avait toujours été une famille respectable qui n'avait jamais, à aucun moment, été détournée des lois. Répartis à Poufsouffle depuis des générations, chaque membre rendait honneur à la famille en embrassant les plus prestigieuses carrières au Ministère de la Magie. Amelia Bones avait été le parfait exemple de cette réussite. Assassinée durant la guerre, son portrait trônait dans le salon de la demeure familiale

Esther Weiss était la meilleure amie de la fille cadette des Bones, Aliéna. Fille de moldus, la petite avait découvert le monde magique au fil de ses années d'études à Poudlard. Elle avait déjà invité Aliéna chez elle durant l'été 1999 mais c'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait chez son amie. Excitée par la découverte d'une maison sorcière, elle n'avait cessé de parler pour ne rien dire durant le trajet en voiture. Après avoir embrassée sa mère, Esther était allée retrouver son amie sur le pas de sa porte. Cette dernière fit un signe de la main en direction de Mrs Weiss avant qu'elle ne démarre.

Aliéna invita son amie à pénétrer dans la maison. La famille Bones n'avait jamais cherché à faire étalage de ses richesses et vivait dans un modeste cottage. Aliéna amena Esther à l'étage, où se trouvait sa chambre. Un lit en ferraille avait été ajouté à côté de celui d'Aliéna.

— Tu veux que je prenne celui-ci ? questionna gentiment la jeune femme.

— Mais non, il a l'air parfait, répliqua Esther en laissant son sac tomber sur le matelas.

Les ressorts du lit craquèrent, faisant par la même occasion rire les deux adolescentes.

— Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demanda Esther après s'être calmée.

— Ils travaillent, tout comme Susan d'ailleurs. Au fait, je t'avais dit qu'elle s'était trouvé un petit ami ?

— Non. Ils sont ensemble depuis quand ? interrogea Esther, curieuse.

— Six mois. Elle nous l'a présenté la semaine dernière. Devine qui c'est !

— Justin Flinch-Fletchley ?

— Pire !

— Il était à Poufsouffle ?

Aliéna secoua négativement la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux châtains autour de son visage.

— Serdaigle ? Gryffondor ? Il n'était quand même pas à Serpentard ?

— Et si.

— Drago Malefoy ?

— Elle est cinglée, mais pas à ce point-là tout de même, rétorqua Aliéna.

— Alors qui ?

— Adrian Pucey.

— Adrian Pucey ! Sans rire ? Ils se sont rencontrés comment ?

— Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment une histoire bien niaise. Susan était à Fleury&Bott, elle avait repéré un livre en haut d'une étagère et n'arrivait pas à le récupérer. Elle allait lancer le sortilège Accio lorsqu'une main secourable est venue l'aider.

— Roulements de tambour, plaisanta Esther. C'est une expression moldue, expliqua-t-elle en voyant la mine dubitative d'Aliéna.

— Oui, donc comme tu l'as deviné c'était Adrian. Elle l'a remerciée blabla… avant d'aller payer le livre et devine quoi ?

— Adrian travaillait à Fleury&Bott ?, tenta Esther.

— En effet. Susan est revenue plusieurs fois à Fleury et discutait parfois avec Adrian. Un jour, il l'a invitée à aller prendre un verre et voilà !

— T'avais raison, c'était bien niais mais tellement… En fin bref…

— Tu as des nouvelles d'Ernie ? questionna Alié but en blanc

— Pourquoi me donnerait-il des nouvelles ?

— Je croyais que vous discutiez bien, c'est tout. Enfin, si tu veux tout savoir, Susan m'a dit qu'il travaille au magasin d'ingrédients pour se payer ses études de médicomagie. On pourrait y aller ensemble si tu veux.

— De toute façon, je pensais faire mes achats avec toi, répliqua Esther, faisant mine de ne pas être troublée.

— On va dans le salon ? proposa Aliéna. Goody doit avoir fini de faire cuire les gâteaux.

— Qui est Goody ? interrogea Esther en suivant son amie dans l'escalier.

— Notre elfe de maison.

— Votre elfe de quoi ?

— De maison. Il travaille pour nous depuis des années. Il fait à manger, le ménage, très pratique.

Esther esquissa un sourire en entendant ce que disait son amie. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le salon, la première chose que vit Esther fut cette étrange créature, petite et maigre. Son corps caché par une sorte de taie d'oreille vert bouteille. Ses grands yeux verts se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes qu'il salua profondément. Esther fronça les sourcils face à ce geste de soumission extrême.

— Goddy, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Esther. Tu devras la servir aussi bien que nous durant tout son séjour ici, déclara Aliéna

— Comme la maîtresse voudra, répliqua l'elfe en s'inclinant profondément une nouvelle fois.

— Sers-nous du thé, veux-tu, Goody, lâcha Aliéna en invitant son amie à la maison.

— Merci, Goody, déclara Esther lorsqu'elle fut servie.

— Oh mais de rien, Miss ! Goody est très heureuse de vous servir, répliqua l'elfe de maison en effectuant une courbette une nouvelle fois.  
— Je ne savais pas ce que ce genre de créatures existaient ! s'exclama Esther lorsque Goody sortit de la pièce. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu.

— Elles sont très discrètes, c'est pour ça.

— Tout de même, je n'en ai jamais croisé nulle part, contrairement aux Gobelins. C'est étrange.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ? questionna Aliéna.

— La manière dont elle te parlait. Le « la maîtresse » était comme qui dirait très étrange.

— Ils sont toujours comme cela lorsqu'on les élève bien.

— Lorsqu'on les élève bien ? s'étonna Esther.

Aliéna hocha la tête avec gravité.

— Certains propriétaires s'en occupent vraiment mal et ne leur inculquent pas les bonnes valeurs. Et d'autres, à force de mal les traiter perdent le contrôle sur eux.

— Tu parles d'eux comme s'ils appartenaient aux sorciers, comme… comme des objets, remarqua Esther, mal à l'aise.

— Parce qu'ils leur appartiennent. Maman a acheté Goody à un sorcier bulgare qui ne voulait pas d'un elfe de plus.

— Vous la payez, tout de même ? questionna Esther, de plus en plus offensée.

— La payer ? Pourquoi ? Voyons, Esther. Les elfes de maison seraient malheureux si nous les payions. Ils aiment nous servir. Enfin, je suis sûre que tu vas vite t'en rendre compte.

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, lâcha Esther.

— Croire quoi ?

— Que ça existe aussi chez les sorciers.

— De quoi ?

— L'esclavage !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Le fait de mettre à l'état de servitude un autre être vivant.

— Les elfes de maison aiment nous servir, Esther. Ils sont nés pour nous servir. C'est comme ça ! C'est dans nos traditions.

— C'est ce que disaient les esclavagistes au dix-neuvième siècle.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute manière.

— Parce que je ne suis qu'une Née-Moldue ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, Esther.

— Si tu le dis.

— Esther. Je… C'est juste que… que ça ne fait que quelques années que tu vis… que tu vis parmi nous. J'ai… J'ai toujours vécu dans le monde sorcier.

— Justement ! Peut-être n'arrives-tu plus à voir l'horreur, même sous ton nez.

Aliéna se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Esther était sa meilleure amie. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis près d'un mois et ne souhaitait en aucun cas se disputer avec elle.

— Et si nous allions faire un tour dans le quartier ?, proposa-t-elle.

— Pourquoi pas, répliqua Esther sans grande conviction.

Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent leurs tasses de thé tiède sur la table basse. Aucune d'elles n'avait bu.

.

.

Durant le dîner, la curiosité d'Esther la poussa à poser des questions sur le droit magique au père de son ami. Mr Bones sembla amusé par son intérêt et y répondit avec plaisir.

— Tu sembles fortement intéressée par les elfes de maison, remarqua-t-il après plusieurs interrogations sur leurs droits.

— Esther ne comprend pas que les elfes de maison puissent vouloir nous servir, intervint Aliéna.

— Non, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'on puisse acheter un être-vivant comme un elfe de maison. Ils… D'après ce que vous avez dit, ils ont de grands pouvoirs magiques, comme les sorciers, parlent comme nous, pensent. Qu'on puisse les acheter comme de simples objets me dépasse.

— Il faut savoir, Esther, que les elfes sont des êtres fragiles qui… qui ont besoin de la protection de sorciers. En échange de notre protection, ils nous servent. C'est aussi simple que cela.

— Je vais vous raconter une histoire, Mr Bones. Il y a de cela un peu plus d'un siècle encore, les Noirs, les êtres humains noirs, explicita-t-elle, étaient considérés, comme vous le dites, comme des personnes fragiles, faibles d'esprit, inférieurs sans aucun doute aux Blancs. Les Blancs les achetaient comme de simples animaux, souvent pour travailler dans des plantations de coton aux Amériques. On appelle cela l'esclavage. Il a fallu des années et des années pour qu'enfin cette pratique inhumaine soit abolie partout dans le monde.

— Mais… Mais c'est horrible, remarqua Aliéna, visiblement choquée.

— Les elfes sont très heureux de leur vie, répliqua Mr Bones, voyant où voulait en venir Esther.

— Je suis sûre que si vous aviez interrogé un Noir avec de bons maîtres comme vous, ce dernier aussi aurait dit qu'il aimait servir les Blancs. Il l'aurait dit parce que depuis tout petit, tout le monde lui affirmait, même ses semblables, que c'était normal, que c'était son devoir d'Homme noir.

— Hermione Granger disait pareil que toi lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, intervint Susan, attirant l'attention sur elle. Elle avait même créé une association de défense des elfes de maison et avait voulu que j'y adhère. J'avais bien entendu refusé.

— Tu vas passer pour une illuminée si tu fais ça, Esther. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte, déclara Aliéna.

— Tous les grands hommes sont, un jour ou l'autre, passés pour des illuminés, se contenta de répondre Esther.


End file.
